


El Color del Amaranto

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, Strip Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es tan hortera que ni siquiera sabe de qué color es el amaranto. Pero en ese momento no es que le importe mucho, y mucho menos le importa a Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Color del Amaranto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/gifts).



> Lo que está en cursiva al principio y al final, son fragmentos del poema "Otro Dezir" de Rubén Darío. Me he atrevido a modificarlo para colocar el nombre de Draco en él.

**El color del amaranto**

 

**   
**

_Ponte el traje azul que más_

_conviene a tu rubio encanto._

_Luego, Draco, te pondrás_

_otro, color de amaranto,_

_y el que rima con tus ojos_

_y aquel de reflejos rojos_

_que a tu blancor sienta tanto._

  


  
_   
_   


 

Las ocho y media y ese maldito rubio parecía estar creyendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición. Que todos estarían a sus pies y le perdonarían su impuntualidad nada más porque sí. Por su cara bonita. Por su embriagante manera de ser.

Harry tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, justamente así era.

No conocía, hasta ese momento, a nadie que no hubiera sucumbido a su encanto. Merlín, ni siquiera el escéptico de Ron, que había jurado jamás cruzar una palabra con _ese-maldito-hurón-que-te-ha-pervertido_, se había resistido cuando Draco conversó con él y le demostró su vasto conocimiento en quidditch, finalizando con un Ron incrédulamente feliz acompañando a Draco a conocer al equipo Chudley Cannons por entero.

Y por supuesto, el que menos se resistía al embrujo del maldito rubio era, entre todos los habitantes de la Tierra, él. Harry Potter.

Decidido a apresurarlo, Harry fue a la recámara con la copa de vino en la mano. Sabía que Draco lo reñiría por eso, que "la alfombra esto y lo otro, Potter", que "eres un descuidado y un hortera". Pero a Harry no le importó. De hecho, lo hizo a propósito así. Tenía la costumbre de provocar al rubio a ese tipo de peleas y discusiones porque era una manera de llamar su atención.

Harry sabía que era infantil, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Además, por lo regular, las peleas entre ellos generalmente terminaban pronto y con una maratónica reconciliación.

Así que, copa en mano, entró a la habitación que desde hacía un par de meses compartía con Draco. Éste estaba de espaldas a él y de frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en la puerta del armario.

Harry suspiró. Lo más ruidosamente que pudo, con la esperanza que Draco lo escuchara y se apiadara de él. Ron y Hermione los estarían esperando afuera del teatro y la función comenzaría en menos de media hora. ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan desconsiderado? Con Harry, con todos. Era como esas grandes estrellas muggles: un completo dios terrenal dejándose adorar por los simples mortales.

Como un manjar de lujo, pensó Harry de repente. Un manjar, que consciente de su exquisitez, se daba él mismo en porciones pequeñas. Medidas. Controladas. Como si temiera que el abuso de su encanto pudiera causar empalago o hartazgo.

Creencia más infundada. Harry jamás se hartaría de él.

Harry lo amaba, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Y si no lo había hecho, era porque no estaba seguro de que Draco le correspondiera ese amor. Después de todo, a veces Draco era tan frío y tan distante, que Harry dudaba que lo considerara algo más que su amante ocasional.

_Pero está aquí, viviendo conmigo_, se recordó. ¿Realmente eso querría decir algo?

Repentinamente nervioso, Harry sorbió su copa sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacía. Deleitándose en la imagen y en la figura de ese hermoso hombre delante de él.

Draco tenía puesto un elegante pantalón negro, seguramente de alguna de esas marcas famosas de diseñador que Harry no lograba identificar. Ajustado a su cuerpo como hecho a la medida. Pegado a su culo como una segunda piel.

Harry tragó.

El problema de Draco no parecía ser el pantalón. El motivo del intenso debate consigo mismo frente al espejo parecía ser la camisa, pues Draco se ponía de perfil, luego del otro, y al final de frente otra vez con la mirada fija en la camisa azul que había elegido. Una bastante bonita de color azul oscuro y brillante, el cual Harry alguna vez había escuchado a Draco llamarlo "azul de Moscú"… ¿o había sido "azul de París"? Bueno, la cuestión era que era el azul de algún lado, aunque el moreno no entendía porqué se llamaba así. Él lo veía simplemente azul.

Draco poseía un amplio conocimiento en demasiadas cosas, en vastos temas, muchos más de los que Harry podría conocer jamás así se pasara toda su vida leyendo o preguntándole. Se había dado por vencido a la hora de intentar aprender para poder estar a la par. Simplemente, escuchaba a su rubio hablar del tema que fuere —cosa que parecía hacerlo mucho muy feliz—, asintiendo a todo y otorgándole toda la razón —cosa que a Draco le gustaba todavía muchísimo más.

Harry suspiró por encima de su copa. Esa camisa en particular le sentaba muy bien a Draco, aunque éste no parecía convencido de ello.

—Te queda estupenda —dijo Harry, aunque estaba seguro de que su opinión no sería tomada en cuenta—. Resalta lo rubio de tu cabello… como si brillara junto con el azul, ¿me explico?

Harry sabía que no se explicaba, pero se había rendido a los intentos de hacerse entender por Draco.

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró. No volteó ni buscó sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo. —Mentira. Me oscurece el tono de la piel.

—¿Y que tiene de malo? Así, para variar, no te verás tan pálido.

_Auch. _De inmediato, Harry supo que había dicho algo equivocado. La mirada de Draco, a través del espejo, se clavó en él de una manera no muy placentera. —Lo dicho. Esta no es la elección correcta.

Harry volvió a suspirar —pero ahora de impaciencia— cuando Draco se quitó la camisa azul-lo-que-sea de muy mala manera. Pero eso sí, sin arrugarla ni estropearla.

Tenía ese extraño don para estrujar las cosas sin hacerles el más mínimo daño, hasta haciéndolas sentir agradecimiento por el maltrato. Eso Harry lo sabía muy bien.

La arrojó sobre la cama antes de hurgar de nuevo en su armario, el cual estaba por completo invadido por la ropa de él. Las pocas prendas de Harry luchaban por el mínimo de espacio vital en un lejano rincón.

Draco sacó una camisa gris. Nueva, hasta donde Harry podía decir. Se la puso en un solo y elegante movimiento y Harry casi se queda sin aliento.

—Dioses, Draco… qué bien se te ve. ¡Es exactamente del mismo color de tus ojos!

Draco no respondió. Se quedó unos pocos segundos absorto en su propia imagen ante el espejo, admirando sus _endiabladamente _divinos y profundos ojos de color gris. O plata. O lo que fuera; Harry no sabía y no le importaba. El nombre del color era lo de menos cuando estaban clavados en él, más densos, vidriosos y oscurecidos de lo normal. Entrecerrados y suplicantes.

Discretamente, Harry se pasó una mano por encima de la entrepierna. Joder, estaba empezando a tener una erección. Era mejor que dejara de pensar en la mirada de Draco, sobre todo cuando el rubio _por fin _parecía satisfecho con la prenda elegida y tal vez, _por fin, _pronto podrían estar saliendo de casa con rumbo al teatro.

Pero Harry estaba cantando victoria demasiado pronto.

Draco se estaba quitando la camisa. _De nuevo_.

—No me gusta. Compite con mis ojos.

—_¿Compite? _—repitió Harry incrédulamente—. ¿Qué significa eso? Yo más bien diría que los hace resaltar.

Semidesnudo, sin nada más que ese _malditamente-ajustado _pantalón negro, Draco por fin se dignó girarse hacia Harry mientras mandaba la camisa gris a hacerle compañía a la azul de Liverpool. O lo que fuera.

—¿Y qué sabes tú cuando un color te resalta algún atributo, Potter? —le preguntó sardónicamente Draco, cruzándose de brazos y marcando sus bíceps con algo que era mucho más que obscenidad. Y Harry no estaba pensando en colores ya—. Sobre todo _tú, _que sueles usar ropa de color rojo que, te he dicho hasta el cansancio, _no te va._ A diferencia de mí, a ti la ropa del color de tus ojos _sí _te queda genial.

—A ti también, Draco —murmuró Harry con la boca seca y de repente dejándole de importar que el rubio no eligiera otra camisa más.

—Tonterías —masculló Draco, dándole la espalda de nuevo para volver a buscar entre su guardarropa—. Como siempre lo he dicho, no sabes nada de moda. Ese gris me hace ver _opaco. _Y yo quiero resaltar.

_¿Más?, _pensó Harry, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca y asombrado de que Draco no hubiese notado ya el enorme bulto que Harry tenía bajo sus pantalones de no-diseñador.

Y como si Draco hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de Harry acerca de los pantalones, de pronto procedió a quitarse los suyos delante del espejo. —Creo que la culpa la tienen éstos. No debí haber elegido negro. Será mejor que primero escoja la camisa y después…

Fue bajando la voz hasta quedarse callado, agitándose mientras luchaba por sacarse los pantalones y arrojándolos también a la cama. Aquel espectáculo de ropa desparramada no ayudaba en nada a controlar la excitación que Harry sentía ya tan desbocada.

De pronto recordó que traía una copa de vino en la mano. La apuró sin poder quitar los ojos del trasero de Draco, enfundado solamente en unos calzoncillos ajustados de algodón gris, maravillosamente sencillos y, por lo mismo, estimulantes hasta el cansancio.

Meneando la cabeza, Draco sacó una camisa roja del armario. _Que ya se quede con esa, _rogó Harry, sabiendo que si Draco continuaba ofreciéndole ese involuntario espectáculo de nudismo, sería él el que no lo dejaría marchar al teatro.

Draco se puso la camisa. A Harry casi se le cae la copa de mano.

El rojo era un color que Draco casi nunca usaba. Y Harry no lograba entender porqué. El efecto sobre su pálida piel era inaudito, increíble. Casi etéreo.

Su blanca piel parecía resplandecer. Harry no podía encontrar otra palabra que describiera el efecto que el color rojo provocaba sobre él.

Resplandeciente. Piel de cera, límpida. Nívea, sedosa y terriblemente tentadora.

Y sin pantalón que las cubriera, las largas y delgadas piernas de Draco parecían dos trozos de mármol pulcramente cincelados. Invitando a Harry a pasar su mano sobre ellas. A probarlas. A lamerlas. A devorarlas.

Dejó la copa de vino en la mesita más cercana.

—Creo que… —jadeó, apenas controlándose él mismo—. Que el pantalón que traías también se te verá bien con esta camisa. —Hizo una pausa mientras se tragaba la saliva que se le acumuló en la boca cuándo ésta se le hizo agua—. Es un color muy lindo y se te ve…

Draco lo miró por el espejo. Una ceja arqueada en espera de una aprobación que en realidad no necesitaba ni quería.

—Se te ve… —continuó Harry—, muy bien. No sé, creo que el color rojo, de alguna manera…

—¡¿Rojo? —lo interrumpió Draco en un tono completamente indignado—. ¿Rojo, Potter? —repitió, ahora sí girándose para encarar a Harry.

El moreno deseó con todas sus fuerzas que mejor Draco no hubiese hecho eso. Si de espaldas era una visión alucinante, de frente era una obra de arte.

Esa camisa abierta, revelando el lechoso torso de Draco, flanqueado por ese color que hacía que su piel resplandeciera. Y sin nada más puesto que esa prenda y sus calzoncillos, estaban haciendo que Harry perdiera la cabeza.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Harry, Draco continuaba con su indignación. —Esto, Potter, no es _rojo _—le explicó.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la mirada de Draco y no en _ese pequeño _bultito que el rubio tenía debajo de sus calzoncillos. Su polla, todavía no erecta ni emocionada, pero que Harry con todo el gusto del mundo se metería en la boca, dispuesto a obligarla a despertar. Y gemiría cuando la erección del rubio hiciera acto de presencia justo contra su lengua, y la chuparía hasta…

—¿No? —se escuchó decir.

—_No _—repitió Draco en respuesta—. Es amaranto.

—¿Ama-quién? —preguntó Harry, intentando dejar de pensar en erecciones dentro de su boca y concentrándose en eliminar la suya propia.

—Amaranto, Potter —siseó Draco, volteándose _gracias-a-Merlín_ de nuevo frente al espejo.

—Creí que el amaranto era amarillo —comentó Harry, cerrando los ojos, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para pensar en _color amaranto_ y no en…

Draco bufó. —Te estás confundiendo con esas porquerías de golosinas muggles hechas con amaranto que sueles comprar. Son amarillas porque también tienen miel. Pero la flor de amaranto es de este color… ¿ves? No rojo, Potter. Amaranto. —Se observó en el espejo, comenzando a abrochar los botones en un movimiento calculado y lento—. Si observas bien, notarás que no es rojo-rojo… sino más bien un poco como el carmín.

Harry no escuchaba ya. Sabía que debía alegrarse de que Draco por fin hubiera elegido, de que en menos de un minuto se pondría de nuevo los pantalones y entonces, podrían largarse de ahí.

Pero no se alegraba. Oh, no.

A la mierda el teatro. Ya podrían ir en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Así que, ¿el amaranto es más bien como el carmín? —masculló dando un paso hacia Draco—. Yo juraba que era amarillo —insistió.

Después de todo, si pensaba en amaranto, lo único que aparecía en su mente era una golosina de fuerte color amarillo, precisamente. Casi dorado.

Draco suspiró con enfado, terminando de abrocharse la camisa _rojo amaranto_ o lo que fuera. —Que ya te digo que…

—¿Sabes que se te ve _muy bien_? —lo interrumpió Harry, llegando hasta él y susurrándole al oído.

Levantó las manos y las colocó sobre los brazos de Draco, tocando la suave tela de aquella camisa de seda del color más malditamente provocador que el rey de la provocación se había puesto jamás.

—Tu piel… parece de nieve —le volvió a susurrar antes de que Draco pudiera responder su pregunta anterior. Harry pudo percibir bajo sus palmas el estremecimiento que cruzó al rubio y se sonrió en secreto, ya saboreando las mieles del éxito—. Parece de leche. Y me hace sentirme como un gato que quiere probar.

Draco intentó una risita que fue más bien un suspiro entrecortado. —¿Un gato, Potter? Y yo que todo este tiempo podía haber jurado que eras un león.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y se prendió del cuello de Draco, mordiéndole fuertemente y succionando, sabiendo que le dejaría una terrible marca que el rubio le obligaría a quitarle con magia después.

Draco casi se desplomó hasta suelo, retorciéndose y su piel erizándose del más puro placer. Harry sabía que el cuello era su punto débil, que los mordiscos ahí lo reducían a punto de turrón. Despidiéndose de su siempre perseguida y aparentemente intachable dignidad, Draco se permitió gemir. Ronca y libremente.

Gimió su rendición. Su renuncia al puesto de mando, al control sobre la situación. Ahora era Harry quien estaba a cargo.

Justo como a él le gustaba. Justo como lo quería tener.

Sin desprender la boca de su cuello, Harry llevó sus manos hacia el frente. Limpiamente, abrió la camisa de Draco de un jalón. Rompiéndola. Arrojando botones por toda la habitación. Era una lástima, pero de cualquier manera la podría arreglar después.

—Po-Potter… —alcanzó a protestar Draco, pero Harry ya estaba buscando sus calzoncillos con las manos.

Las deslizó sobre el abdomen del rubio directamente hasta su ropa interior. La alcanzó y, metiendo los pulgares dentro de ella, se la bajó.

Sin enterarse si los calzoncillos habían caído hasta el suelo o no, Harry se apropió del miembro de Draco, el cual aún estaba fláccido pero que ya empezaba a endurecerse por momentos y con la misma rapidez con la que se agitaba la respiración de su dueño.

Harry lo soltó y, obedeciendo a un impulso, giró a Draco frente a él y lo estrelló contra la puerta del armario, justo contra el espejo por el que anteriormente Draco lo miraba con frío desinterés.

Con las manos sobre sus caderas para mantenerlo en posición, Harry se agachó y sin dudarlo, sumergió la todavía fláccida polla de Draco dentro de su boca. Y miró.

Levantó la mirada y ahora sí, pudo constatar que la atención de Draco estaba puesta en él y no en su maldita ropa.

Incrédulo y sonrojado por el deseo, Draco lo observaba con la boca abierta. Harry le correspondió la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los del rubio mientras procedía a endurecer esa polla lo más pronto y lo más duramente posible. Hasta hacerlo estar a punto de explotar, hasta hacerlo suplicar. Provocarlo hasta la demencia, justo como se sentía él.

La erección de Draco no demoró más de treinta segundos en estar completamente en su lugar. Harry gimió y cerró los ojos, cada vez más caliente. La sensación de la polla de Draco dentro de su boca aumentando de tamaño gracias al deseo que Harry despertaba en él, era terrible e insoportablemente estimulante. Irresistible.

No podría aguantarlo más.

Chupó fuerte, apretando duramente su lengua sobre toda la deliciosa extensión de la erección de rubio. Llenándose la boca con el salado sabor que era tan de él, usando sus dedos para acariciarle el áspero vello de su entrepierna. Aspirando el aroma que conseguía hacerlo enloquecer.

Escuchaba a Draco gemir y suspirar, y eso no hacía más que incitarlo más. Los largos dedos del rubio se enredaron entre su pelo, y Harry sabía que Draco se estaba absteniendo de jalárselos hasta el dolor.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Draco se dejaba someter. En la vida cotidiana, jamás. Sólo en la cama. Y esos, eran momentos que Harry no podía dejar pasar.

Se puso de pie, apoyando todo su peso contra Draco. Aplastándolo contra el espejo. Él, vestido completamente, contra un Draco casi desnudo, que solamente traía esa maldita camisa color amaranto, rota y abierta, revelando centímetros y centímetros de hermosa piel.

Harry se apoderó de su boca sin chistar. Lo besó tan duro que sus dientes mordieron los del rubio. Los escuchó chocar, escuchó su gemido de dolor. Lo invadió con la lengua, sumergiéndola dentro de él, mordiéndole los labios. Haciéndole sentir desesperación, ansiedad. Lo más que pudiera, lo más. Era lo que se merecía, jodido rubio egoísta y vanidoso como un pavo real. Tenía loco a Harry y ahora, Harry se lo iba a hacer pagar.

Molió sus caderas contra las de él, aun a sabiendas que lo lastimaría. Lo escuchó emitir un gemido ahogado y, no pudiendo contenerse más, se separó un poco mientras se desabrochaba su propio pantalón.

—Te voy a follar tan duro que no podrás salir de casa, Draco —le jadeó justo sobre los labios. Draco gimió, cerrando los ojos y tratando torpemente de ayudarle a desabrocharse el pantalón—. Tan duro que tendrás que quedarte aquí mientras yo me voy al teatro. Aquí… —por fin consiguió bajarse la bragueta y abrirse el botón—, con tus malditos pantalones de diseñador y tus camisas de colores raros.

Apenas si se bajó un poco los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando que terminaran de caer por sí solos hasta la altura de las pantorrillas. Se separó de Draco justo un paso y, en un solo movimiento, lo volteó de frente al espejo.

Draco se aferró a la puerta del armario como si de eso dependiera su vida. Harry lo tomó de la cintura, jalándolo un poco hacia él para obligarlo a que levantara las caderas.

Cerró los ojos mientras colocaba la mano derecha entre sus nalgas, tocándole apenas levemente su apretada entrada con el pulgar. —_Lubricus —_susurró, empapándola de gelatinoso lubricante. Draco gimoteó de pura expectación—. Aquí y ahora, Draco —le gruñó mientras posicionaba su erección pulsante justo frente al ano del rubio, usando una mano para levantarle la camisa y poder acariciarle su suave espalda—. Serás mío.

De una sola estocada, larga y lenta, entró por completo en el delicioso calor de Draco. Se inclinó sobre él, sintiéndose sobrepasado. Dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser él el usurpador, Draco continuaba siendo el que tenía el control.

Porque Draco gemía, Draco se retorcía bajo su peso, bajo su toque. Draco estaba en éxtasis, había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.

Seducirlo hasta la locura. Tenerlo enamorado hasta el borde de la demencia. Draco y su maldita camisa color amaranto.

Y Harry era el que hacía el trabajo, el que luchaba contra el orgasmo, contra el deseo irrefrenable que se agitaba dentro de él. Contra las ganas de poseer ese cuerpo pálido y delicioso sin refreno, cuerpo que tan tentadora y calculadoramente Draco le ofrecía todo el tiempo. Sin que Harry siquiera lo notara. Sin que se diera cuenta que el cazador al final, resultaba ser cazado.

Salió de él lo más lentamente que pudo. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su pene oscurecido, brillante de lubricante y que parecía ser aún mas moreno entre la pálida piel de las suaves curvas del trasero de Draco.

La visión era avasallante y si continuaba mirando no podría aguantar más. Cerró los ojos y, con todas sus fuerzas, se empujó hacia delante, llegando lo más adentro que podía hacerlo, arrancando un gemido de dolor de su amante.

Y otra vez hacia atrás. Y nuevamente adelante.

Salió y entró de Draco una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, dominándolo contra el jodido espejo de sus desdichas, arrugándole y rasgándole la maldita camisa. Poseyéndolo, o al menos, intentando hacerlo.

El calor alrededor de su erección, tan discordante con la fría personalidad cotidiana del rubio, terminó por ganarle la batalla. Sintió que Draco se derramaba. Y si lo sintió, fue porque aquella calidez apretada lo oprimió aún más.

Se apoyó contra Draco mientras también se dejaba marchar. Eyaculó largamente dentro de su cuerpo, gimiendo contra su nuca sin atisbo de pena ni rubor. Jadeando y murmurando su nombre en las puertas del paraíso al que siempre llegaba de la mano de aquel jodido pijo de mierda. Completamente perdido por él y con él.

Se quedaron los dos ahí, recargados contra la puerta del armario y sobre el espejo manchado de semen y sudor. Jadeando y recuperándose. Harry reprimiendo las palabras que siempre intentaban hacer mella entre sus labios y que, por orgullo y temor, tenía por costumbre callar e ignorar.

Al final, fue Draco quien murmuró algo, con la voz ronca después de haber gemido tanto.

—Al amaranto… —masculló e hizo una pausa mientras Harry lo escuchaba tragar saliva—… También lo llaman el color del amor.

Harry se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento. Tan abrumado que casi podía haber soltado el llanto. Conociendo al rubio como lo conocía, Harry sabía bien que eso sería lo más cercano a una declaración de amor que jamás escucharía.

Se humedeció los labios antes de depositar un besito en la marca que él mismo había dejado en el cuello de Draco un momento antes. Tragándose sus sentimientos y ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Luchando por no dejarse dominar por la gratitud y la felicidad.

—Puedo entender el porqué —fue todo lo que respondió.

Soltándolo de las caderas, levantó una mano y tomó a Draco de la barbilla, girando su cara para poder alcanzar su boca. Lo besó. Lento y tierno, dándole el alma con su aliento. Diciéndole _yo también te amo_ de la manera en que solo dos almas gemelas pueden hacerlo.

En silencio, con un beso que entrega y recibe a partes iguales. _Te amo, _pensó Harry de nuevo y ahora sí estuvo seguro de que Draco compartía ese sentimiento.

 

 

_…Arderá mi sangre loca,_

_y en el vaso de tu boca_

_te sorberé el corazón._

  


  
**fin**   


 


End file.
